Catch Me If You Can
by OTPForLife
Summary: Natasha knows that Wanda has a crush on her and decides to have some fun with it.


There was no denying that Wanda had a crush on Natasha. Wanda often felt her heart flutter and cheeks flush and stomach fill with butterflies when she was around the redhead. She would sometimes shake and grow tongue-tied when she tired to speak to her, that is, if she could even work up the courage to speak to her. Wanda just couldn't tell her how she truly felt, she was afraid Natasha wouldn't feel the same way. Or worse, hate her for feeling that way.

Wanda didn't mean too, but she often tried to avoid her and not speak to her and ignore her. Whenever Wanda saw her coming towards her in the hallway of the Avengers Tower, she'd turn on her heels and walk away from the redhead, even if she was calling for her.

Wanda truly didn't mean too, but she just couldn't trust herself around Natasha. She was afraid she would let her true feelings slip out if she was around her.

Now, she really had no choice, the Avengers -well, really Tony- was having a party. All the Avengers where there, plus military members, and other such guests, mostly women Tony invited.

Wanda sat in a stunning red dress and black flats, her brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. It was casual, yet elegant. Just the way she liked it. She sat next to her brother, him talking to, and trying to score with some girl as Wanda sat listening to Natasha who was talking to a few of her colleagues about missions she had gone on in the past. Everyone sharing war stories. A few of them might have been a little, or a lot, over exaggerated.

Natasha stopped and looked over at Wanda, smirking. She had learned of her secret long ago, she had figured it out. When Wanda had first stated to ignore her, she thought she was angry with her, but as it progressed, she picked up on some of the signs and finally figured it out.

She couldn't say that she didn't feel the same for her. Natasha was crushing on the witch. She couldn't explain it, but she did. There was something about her that Natasha liked, they did share similar experiences; Wanda experimented on by Hydra and Nat experimented on by the Red Room. Wanda had seen inside her head after all. She didn't see a worst fear, Wanda had seen a memory.

Natasha had already lived her worst fears.

"So, Wanda, got any interesting stories to share?" She asked, still smirking as she looked at the blushing witch.

"Um...no...nothing really that interesting. Sad, yes, but interesting? No." She said, shrugging it off like it was nothing. She had seen the way the redhead was looking at her, it made the butterflies flutter in her stomach and her cheeks beet red and her heart rate pick up. "Excuse me," she muttered somewhat politely and got up, quickly leaving.

Natasha watched, and let the witch get away.

She soon got up and followed, moving through the crowds and going to Wanda who had moved to the bar, drinking down a marti.

"Hey, you okay? You seem to be...off." Natasha asked, not wanting to say that she was acting weird.

"Um, yeah… I'm fine…" She muttered, eating the olives in her drink.

Natasha smirked again, "I know your secret." Wanda froze and gulped, finishing the olives in her mouth.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." She said, trying to avoid Natasha's eyes.

"It's okay, I have one of my own." She said, "Well, really, I have many secrets, but I dumped most of them on the internet along with all of SHIELD's files." She said with a chuckle, smirking at her. "But I have another one that no one know's about…" She added in a teasing voice, looking her body over.

"What is it?"

"Now, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?"

Wanda shook her head. "What do you think my secret is?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to do a small test. If I'm right, then we both will know. If I'm wrong, then I will make a complete ass of myself." She said, and Wanda raised an eyebrow. Natasha cupped her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her lips. Wanda's eyes widened in shock, but she kissed back. She didn't know what had come over her, she just had to kiss back. She wanted to get more of a taste of Natasha's lips, but Natasha pulled away before she could.

Wanda looked up at her, blinking. "You like me?" she asked.

"Yes, and you like me too."

"Yes…" Wanda couldn't believe it, the world's most feared assassin liked her back. "You wanna get out of here?" She asked suddenly.

Natasha thought for a moment. "No, how about we play a game." She said with a smirk.

A part of Wanda was disappointed, but she smirked back and nodded. If this was going where Wanda thought it was going, then this was going to be fun. "What do you have in mind?"

"Catch me if you can," she said and quickly skirted away from Wanda, disappearing into the crowd. Wanda watched the Widow get away and she smirked.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

Wanda tried all night to catch Natasha, but Natasha was simply too quick for her. Whenever Wanda would get close to Nat, she'd skirt away from her and disappear into the crowd once again and hide somewhere else. Wanda was growing frustrated, and wanted to use her powers against Natasha to get her to stay still, but thought that would be cheating and decided against it.

After another couple hours of trying to get to the redhead, Wanda was about to throw in the towel. Frustrated and feeling defeated, she started to wonder if Natasha actually liked her or if she was just messing around with her.

She was starting to think it was the second option, that Natasha didn't like her, that someone probably put her up to this. Probably Tony paid Natasha to make her mess around with Wanda.

She sighed and figured she'd give it one last attempt, and cheating her ass, she was going to go ahead and use her powers. Or, rather, her brother's powers.

Wanda walked up to her brother, "Pietro, I need your help with something."

He looked at her and smirked, "What is it, dear sister?"

"You know that I like Natasha, right?" He nodded, "We've been playing this game and I need you to use your speedster powers and catch her for me. Please?"

"She'll kill me if I catch her." He pointed out.

"No, I'll help you look, but I need you to just hold her… Please, it won't be that hard and you'll be fine." She pleaded, trying to get him to help her out.

He sighed and nodded, "Anything for you, sister." He said and kissed her cheek.

It didn't take that long for both twins to find Natasha, she had been walking down an empty hallway, looking around carefully for Wanda. Wanda looked over at Pietro and nodded, smirking, they were hiding in an adjoining hallway, peering around the corner and watching the redhead.

In the blink of an eye, Pietro had his arms wrapped around her and was holding her securely against his chest. Natasha shrugged, cursing at him in Russian. She stopped when she saw Wanda walk up to her and grab her wrists.

"I caught you," she said, smirking at her as Pietro let her go and quickly left.

"You had help." Natasha pointed out.

"So?"

"That's cheating."

"Cheating my ass."

Natasha smirked, "Indeed."

"Have to admit, thought someone put you up to this." Wanda admitted.

"Never, all my own idea." She said, looking at her. Wanda was still holding on to her wrists.

"Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do?" Natasha asked, smirking at her.

"This," Wanda said and suddenly shoved Natasha against a nearby wall and kissed her roughly. Natasha let out a soft moan from the roughness of it all, kissing her back and smirking against her lips. That was just one of many moans Wanda pulled from the redhead that night.

* * *

Hope you liked this.  
Please leave your comments, I would love to know your thoughts.

-Agent Riley


End file.
